


The start of something

by The_Cerulean_Author



Series: Just a Slum Girl? Not quite ;) [3]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Ambush, Anger, Attempted Coaxing, Attempted Reassurance, Camp, Confusion, F/F, F/M, Fear, Hunting, M/M, Multi, Sexual Confusion, Subtle Hinting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-20
Updated: 2015-06-21
Packaged: 2018-04-05 08:28:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4172901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Cerulean_Author/pseuds/The_Cerulean_Author
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There are four parts to this fic</p>
<p>Jake and Dirk<br/>Jane and Roxy<br/>John and Rose<br/>Jade and Dave </p>
<p>The series starts getting better from here, I promise XD</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Jade was lying on her hammock and swinging lazily in it, recalling the events of the last few days.

After fleeing the market place, she'd gone home and packed all her possessions and left for good. She'd ran deep into the forest and set up camp in a small clearing by a river. She'd hung her hammock between two trees and tied the tarp above the hammock to keep the rain off.

She'd then made a fire and hunted a small bird of some kind to kill and cook for dinner.

She'd been at her little camp ever since. Often leaving to explore the forest.

She heard a rustling from far off at the same moment Bec had perked his ears up, sniffing in the Eastern direction. 

She got out of the hammock and grabbed her crossbow. She quickly scaled a tree and waited out of sight. She could see the camp, but anyone coming into the camp would not see her.  
~~

A tall blond youth with ruby red eyes and wings as red as his eyes was sprinting through the woods with a katana.

This was prince David, youngest son of Dirrik and Roxanna. He had sensed a powerful energy source nearby and had assumed it could only be Jade.

He came to the clearing where the signal was strongest and looked around to find it deserted. His eyes fell to the white dog growling at him. He sheathed his katana and went slowly over, crouching and extending his hand to the dog. The dog came over slowly and examined the hand, eventually nuzzling it.

David heard something drop from one of the trees behind him and just as he turned to see what it was, was slammed against the nearest tree trunk with a crossbow arrow digging ever so slightly into his stomach, a pair of fierce lime green eyes glaring at him.

"who are you and what do you want." Jade growled.  
"now, listen, just....calm down and maybe take the crossbow away." replied Dave as calmly as he could.  
"no. Who /are/ you." she repeated.  
"someone who can help you. Look. I know you're scared by what happened in the marketplace, I know you're confused but I can help you-"  
"how. And how the hell do you know what happened in the marketplace."   
"I was there, look, I swear, I can help you, your family can help you, I know where and who they are"

Jade studied the young man for a moment. Could he be lying? Yes, but what reason did he have to?

"who are my parents?" she asked quietly.  
"King Jakkos and Queen Janea of the Fae Kingdom Prospit."

Jade threw her head back and laughed   
"you expect me to believe that? Seriously? Try again, pretty boy."  
"ok, I can see I'm going to have to convince you. Look at the picture in your locket."

Using one hand to keep Dave pinned to the tree, Jade dropped the crossbow and used her free hand to open the locket and look at the picture. It hadn't changed.

"what about it-" she looked back at Dave and gasped.

His eyes now glowed like fire and he had a spectacular pair of blood red wings spread behind him. Jade let go of him and stumbled backwards, falling to the ground.

"what....what happened to you?!" she demanded.  
"you're seeing my true form. A type of magic called Mist was preventing you before but you can now. Don't be scared. And look back at your locket." he said gently.

She did so, now all the figures in the picture had wings of varying shades of blue or green.

"what did you do to it?" she hissed.  
"I did nothing, that's how it's always been. You've just not be looking in the right way." he explained.  
He knelt down to her level holding out a hand "come with me....meet them, see that I'm right"

Jade was actually very tempted to go with him if it meant she'd get answers and get to meet her parents. Then she came to her senses.

"no. I don't believe you. This is a joke."   
"it's not, Jade, please....you're one of us, a fae" Dave said gently.

Jade tried to look for any indication that he was lying in his face. She found none but still didn't believe him.  
"I'm not one of you. I'm not a freak. Go away!" she said the last words with more force because tears were pricking her eyes.

Dave looked like he was about to argue, but then he sighed and stood up.  
"alright....but I'll be back. And I /will/ find a way to convince you."  
"good luck with that." spat Jade.

Dave looked at her for a moment more, then flew off. Jade waited until he was gone to bury her face in Bec's fur and sob.

She'd wanted to believe him, really, she had. But it seemed too good to be true.

Maybe she just needed to calm down and think about all he had said, what he had shown her and what she wanted to do.

Sleep was a good place to start.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Three mini-plots on the other 6 royal children.
> 
> #DersiansAreSlyFuckers

John Egbert, the youngest son of Jakkos and Janea and basically the spitting image of his father but with dark blue eyes, was sat by the fire back at his family's camp very deep in thought.

He'd potentially seen his twin sister just two days ago, and now everyone was taking shifts searching for her. That was good.

His thoughts turned to how he had seen Jade treated by that boy in the marketplace and he clenched his fists. That rich scumbag had treated his sister like shit. If only that boy had known who she really was and how much more than him she was. He took a deep breath and exhaled to let out his anger.

Finally he thought of when he, Jane and Jake had found where Jade had been living, in the poorest part of the city. She was a princess, yet she'd grown up like a commoner and had never known love.... It was so unfair!

"John? Are you alright?" asked a voice behind him.  
John looked around to locate the speaker and found it was Roxy's little sister, Rose, who was also identical to her but was slightly shorter and had purple wings and eyes.

"oh, I'm fine..." lied John  
"no you're not" she sat next to him "what's on your mind?"

John explained everything he'd been thinking about and dismissed it at the end, explaining that the last few days had just been a shock, that was all.

"John, you've seen your sister whom has been lost to you for 14 years. That's a big deal" she said gently  
"I know...but I just want to take my mind off it"

Rose smiled "I have an idea, follow me"

Rose's idea, as John soon discovered, was to go flying, and he was more than up for that. Soon after they'd taken flight, however, Rose began darting off in various directions, challenging John to keep up. Eventually it just became a game of chase that took them right back to camp, where they landed in a giggling heap on the ground.

"feel better?" smiled Rose  
"much, god that was so much fun!" grinned John

They stood and dusted themselves off, then rose hugged John gently  
"come to me if you ever need cheering up again, alright?" she whispered  
"will do" replied John, very aware of how close they were 

Rose smiled and kissed his cheek and for a moment, John caught a delightful flowery, lavender scent from her. Then she'd gone, and John still felt the burning kiss on his cheek and blushed deeply.

What on earth had just happened?  
He'd ask Rose later.  
\--

Jane was by the river, in just a sleeveless top and a pair of shorts, taking a bath. The water was cold but incredibly refreshing on Jane's skin.

She was sat on the bank, with just her legs in the water. Like John, she was thinking about Jade. But, unlike John, she was thinking of the look of terror on Jade's face when she realised what she'd done.

She must be terrified, and that broke Jane's heart. She wanted to find Jade and hug her and tell her everything would be alright.

She was distracted by a loud splash as something jumped into the river. She wiped the water from her eyes and saw Roxy grinning at her.

"Hey Janey" she smiled  
"Hey Roxy..." sighed Jane  
Roxy frowned "what's bothering ya?"  
Jane sighed again "just thinking about Jade"

Roxy swam over to her and took hold of Jane's hands "trust me Janey, everything's gonna be alright, we'll find your sister and we'll help her not to be scared anymore!"  
Jane smiled a little "I hope so"  
"I know so" replied Roxy 

The two girls smiled for a moment then Roxy grinned mischievously and yanked Jane into the water, Jane squealed and held her breath as she went under. She came up spluttering and glaring at Roxy who was howling with laughter.

Jane glared at Roxy for a second more then started splashing her relentlessly, Roxy started splashing back and soon both girls were drenched and laughing and screaming.

When they were freezing and ready to go back, Roxy was the first one to pull herself up on the bank and held her hand out to Jane. Jane took it and Roxy pulled her up....pressing her and Jane's lips together. 

Jane was caught off guard by this and lost her grip on Roxy's hand, falling back into the water with a yell. Roxy just giggled when Jane surfaced and started incoherently ranting at her.

Roxy just simple winked and said "wonk ;p" then walked off. Leaving Jane in the water, wet, confused and blushing.  
\--

Jake was silently prowling through the trees, an arrow knocked to his bowstring but the bow string not pulled taught.

Unlike his siblings, he was not thinking about Jade, he was practicing his hunting skills. He'd ventured out to get away from everyone and clear his head and this was the best way for him to do so.

He heard a rustle in the tree to his left and pulled his bowstring taught, aiming at the dense foliage.

"thought that would get your attention." murmured a voice inches away from his ear.  
Jake elbowed the someone behind him in the stomach and turned his bow on them.

His eyes met the golden-amber ones of Dirk, who was on his back and looking more than a little winded. Jake immediately lowered his bow and held out his hand, pulling Dirk up.

"terribly sorry, old chap, but really! You shouldn't sneak up on me like that!"  
Dirk's mouth twitched upwards in a smile  
"sorry, I was just testing your reflexes and reaction times. Not too shabby either."  
"thanks....I think?" frowned Jake  
"However, you need to work on your focus if you're getting distracted by me throwing stones into trees"  
Jake rolled his eyes "it wasn't a real hunt so who cares?"

Dirk's smile left his face, which was now a cold, emotionless mask.

"but it could've been. Then you'd look pretty stupid."  
Jake growled "do you ever consider you're a stoic prick?"  
"do you ever consider you're a hot mess?" smiled Dirk 

Jake blushed and didn't know how to respond to that. Dirk's smile widened and Jake felt his face grow warmer.

"apparently not" finished Dirk  
"just...sh-shut up" mumbled Jake  
"wow, did I silence the great and insanely hot Jake English?"  
"shut up!" Jake said again 

Dirk just laughed then his gaze wondered to the tree trunk just past Jake  
"Jake....look over there" he said quietly  
"where?" Jake turned around

As soon as Jake's head was turned, Dirk darted forward and pressed a chaste kiss to his cheek then left.

Jake didn't move, his head still turned. Slowly he raised his hand to the place Dirk had kissed and felt his stomach doing flips.

Oh no.  
\--

Jake had just returned to camp and went over to where his brother and sister were. He sat next to them and whispered.

"I have something big to tell you."  
"you too?" asked Jane 

Before he could reply, Dave returned to the campsite.

Everyone looked in his direction.  
"how did it go?" asked John  
"did you find her?" asked Roxy

Dave nodded "I did....but she's more shaken than I thought and she doesn't believe me when I told her about us....not yet anyway"  
"yet?" asked Rose "you mean you're going to go back and try again?"  
"I'm not giving up on her. I'll do whatever it takes for her to trust and believe me."  
"Good luck" said Dirk

Dave nodded again. He was going to need it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 2ND JULY 2016
> 
> HEAR YE HEAR YE! ATTENTION ALL YOU WONDERFUL READERS! Xx
> 
> Enjoy reading and rereading this series while you still can, because very soon I shall be deleting and rewriting them, hopefully making them even more enjoyable for you! (:


End file.
